


My Second Life Hidden in the Leaves

by Ury_Salunide



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ury_Salunide/pseuds/Ury_Salunide
Summary: Sakura musters up the courage to speak to Sasuke after the Uchiha Clan Massacre. The two befriend Naruto. As Sakura grows closer to Sasuke, she must also deal with the nature of her feelings for her best friend, Ino. This story follows the changes in events created by these early friendships and the romances between Sakura/Sasuke and Sakura/Ino.





	1. Chapter 1

The buzzing caused Sakura to sit herself up in a wild movement. She looked this way and that, clenching at the fabric of her nightshirt that rested over her chest, until her eyes finally rested on the alarm clock and narrowed. How she hated that thing, but how she loved waking up in the morning. Rather, how she loved life.  Everything was now wonderful for her—all because of one person who saw past her flawed appearance.    

Sakura scooted to the edge of her bed and reached over to the nightstand.  After looking it over and holding it tight, putting on her precious ribbon was always the first thing she did after staring knives through the alarm clock.  She'd have to take it off again to fix her hair, but that didn't matter.  It was tied to her, and the only reason she didn't wear it to bed was because one time, when she used to, it came off in the night and got stuck between the bedpost.  By the time she realized it, her mother was pushing her out the door for school.  That day, though it may have just been in her head, she got the impression that Ino was disappointed with her, and she vowed to never lose it again.

After breakfast, Sakura brushed her teeth before the mirror.  Her eyes looked to her forehead then down to the little blue ties poking out underneath her ears.  She could imagine Ino in the mirror, behind her and tying the bow for her.  It didn't happen that way, but the thought brought warmth to her heart and a smile to her lips.

Sakura skipped down the street, lunchbox bouncing by her side.  "Off to become a ninja," she sang.  She smiled and waved to the older shop owners as she passed.  They were always too old to see her flaws.  "I'm off, off, to become big and strong, off, off to become a pretty little ninja."  She stopped and put her index finger to her lips, looking up at the sky.  Why, in particular, did she want to become a ninja, she asked herself.  Why did she like miso soup?  Well, the taste, but why did it taste good?  Could she learn that at the ninja academy?  With a shrug, she started skipping again.  She had this conversation with herself at least once a week.

School was easy for her, but she didn't mind that, either.  She understood that she still needed the information, and getting to be around Ino was more than enough to make it worth it.  However, today, she found herself looking at Sasuke again.  He was surrounded by other students, yet, somehow, still looked so alone.  Maybe it was his posture, or the way he said nothing, just scratching away at his notebook with no enthusiasm.

"Isn't it sad?" Sakura whispered without taking her eyes off her sensei, Iruka, and the board he had images and words on.  He was explaining how to use angles and your surroundings to manipulate the trajectory of shurikens.  The math was easy for Sakura, but she couldn't really visualize applying the techniques.  What really was the point of the math, though?  It wasn't like they were going to build a railway.  She needed to know how to throw—ah, and now he was explaining the degrees in which to flick your wrist to achieve certain trajectories.  Okay, then with these notes, she could practice at home.

"What are you talking about?" Ino's voice came from her right.

"Sasuke," Sakura said, "I feel bad for him."

"Oh.  Yeah.  It's horrible, but that's the world."

"His brother, though," Sakura said.  She sharpened her pencil.  "He has no family now.  It's too sad."

"If you feel that way, why don't you talk to him?"

"A boy?"

"Why not?"

Ino was always carefree and forward like that, and Sakura did want to talk to him.  She should.  But how could she?  How does one talk to someone in such a situation?  She didn't want to say anything rude or be a bother.  But, if everyone felt that way, then he'd have no friends, right?  It wouldn't hurt to try if she just played it carefully.   _You're smart enough to do that much, even smarter than him,_ that voice said,  _go for it.  Show him you're the smartest in class!_

Like usual, at lunch time, he went out the classroom door.  This time, Sakura followed him, from a good distance.  She watched him disappear around a corner, and followed at a distance.

Outside, he sat on a bunch and unwrapped a delicious looking sandwich.  Some stupid birds were flocked by, and he picked some bread off, throwing it to them.  There were so many.  He kept picking, and picking, until Sakura could take it no longer.  She walked up to him.  He was a lot cuter up close.

"Ha-hi," she said, brushing her hair back.  "May I sit here?"  Sasuke didn't respond.  With a heavy heart, she sat on the edge of the bench.  She looked at him.  "Um, how have you been?"

He turned away.

 _Forget about him_ , that voice said, _he's pathetic.  Weak.  Like you used to be._

Sakura reached down and picked up a stick.  She ran it through the ground.  "I'm Haruno Sakura," she said.

"I know," Sasuke said.

She continued running the stick through the ground, slowly.  "Sasuke, don't you want any friends?" she asked.

He didn't respond.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Sasuke turned to her and his eyes drifted to her stick.

"That symbol suits you well," she said.

"What would you know?"

"I mean, it is the fan of flames...the fire of Konoha, that keeps you going, right?"

"No.  It is the fire of the Uchiha that keeps me going."

Sakura looked down.   _He's so weak,_ she thought, _just forget about him_.  She clenched her eyes tight.  She hated this voice.  All the years of rejection and being bullied, combined with her being brought up to have proper manors, had created what was...not quite a split personality, but a second voice in her head that only thought the worst of everyone.  No one was spared, not even her parents, on occasions.  Except, there was one person....

"Do you want me to brush your hair?" Ino asked, sitting near her, on Sakura's bed.

"That's okay, Ino," Sakura said, for the thousandth time.  "I don't want to bother you."

"You know it's no bother," Ino said, with a smile.  "I like to brush your long, beautiful hair.  It's calming."

And Sakura loved to have it brushed by Ino.  More specifically, she loves the way the tops of Ino's fingers grazed her scalp as one hand loosely held some hair for the other to brush it.  It was, like Ino said, tranquil.  She loved Ino's body, the warmth, pressed against her back.  She loved Ino, her best friend, but for some reason, couldn't say those words.

"Are you still talking to Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, quite a bit," Sakura said.  She shut her eyes and Ino gently caused her head to move forward and back as she brushed her hair.

"O-oh," Ino said, from behind her.  Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder as the brush continued to go down her hair.  "Have you... Kissed him, yet?"

"Ino!"

"No, then?"

"Yes.  I mean, no, I haven't...."

"What are you waiting for?"

"I don't know," Sakura said.

"How long have you two been...dating?  A few months?"

"D-dating?" Sakura responded.

"You don't consider it that?"

"I-I never thought about it," Sakura said.  Her fingers touched her forearm as Ino stroked her hair with the brush.

"Sakura," Ino said.  She pushed on her shoulder, guiding her around.  "Are you scared to kiss him?"

"S-scared?" she asked.  She hadn't even thought about that, either.

"Yeah," Ino said, looking at Sakura with half-open eyes, "are you scared to kiss him?"

"I-I guess so," Sakura said.  She was hunched down a little, looking up at Ino.

Ino looked down at Sakura.  Her lips glistened.  "Do you... Do you want to practice?" she asked.

"Practice?"

"Yeah.  You've never kissed anyone, right?"

"No... Have you?"

"No... Do you want to practice with me, Sakura?"

"I-Ino, isn't that... a little weird?"

Ino smiled.  "Don't you want to try it?" she asked.  "F-for him?  Just for fun?  Who cares what anyone thinks, right?"

Sakura felt her face go red and she glanced away.  "Y-yeah," she said.   _I want to kiss you_ , that voice said, honest only with Ino.  She felt a hand on her cheek, tilting her head forward.  Ino's half-open eyes were right in her face.  They were so beautiful.  Her friend was so beautiful.

"I'm going to kiss you, Sakura," Ino said.  Sakura nodded.  Ino leaned forward, her hand dropping from Sakura's cheek and going atop her hand that was flat on the bed.  It was just a little peck against her lips, but Sakura's heart jumped into lava like she had never felt before.

Sakura opened her eyes to see Ino and her seductive, half-open eyes.  Ino brushed her hair back, blushing.  "Did...did you like that?" she asked.

Sakura had physically felt little, but...her heart pounded.  It was almost, kind of numb... Breathtaking.  She wanted to kiss Ino again, and didn't know if that was normal.  "I... I..." she said, but the words wouldn't come.  She smiled at Ino instead, and felt Ino's hands at hers, holding them up between the two.

"I don't know if we did it right," Ino said, bringing their hands to their sides, but at the back of Sakura as Ino pressed forward.  "Can I try again?  For practice?"

Sakura's face was hot for some reason.

"Is it that embarrassing?" Ino asked, "we're just friends."

"Y-yeah," Sakura said, "it's okay.  We're friends."

"You want me to kiss you, then, Sakura?"

Sakura glanced away.  What was Ino doing?  "Y-yeah," she said, "you can kiss me."   _No, I want you to_ , she thought, _I want to feel the warmth of you.  It makes me so happy._

Ino pressed forward until Sakura's back was flat against the bed.  She tried to open her eyes, but could barely see between the bliss.  Ino's face was completely red above her.

"Kissing is fun, huh?" Ino said, "you'll be a pro for him in no time."  Her lips slowly curled into a smile and she glanced away.

Sakura, wearily, wistfully, looked up at Ino, "Is this really okay?" she asked.

"Wha-what do you mean, Sakura?"

 _I mean, I want to kiss you more, but...._ "Should girls kiss each other this way?" Sakura asked.

"S-Sakura?  W-we're just having some fun, right?" she asked, smiling.  "Harmless curiosity.  Everyone does it.  I think."

She wanted to ask Ino if she loved her, but the fear of rejection was too much...and she wasn't even sure why.  She knew Ino loved her, after all.  "Yeah, just harmless practice between girls," she said.

Was this her first kiss?  She wasn't sure at first...it had just been practice, but that second kiss...she couldn't get out of her head.  It was her first kiss with Ino, but wouldn't be her last.

Sakura continued to pursue Sasuke and eventually came on regular talking terms with him.  Well, they didn't say much, aside from the basics.

 _You dumb fool,_ she thought, and asked, "Ah, isn't this weather nice?" 

"Yeah," Sasuke said, looking at the ground.

"Sasuke..."

"Yeah, Sakura?"

"You know, I'm your friend and...and... I know this might sound selfish, but I want you to be happy.  It hurts me to see you this way."

Sasuke smiled for a second.  "I'm sorry, Sakura," he said, "I don't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay," Sakura replied.

Sasuke folded his hands and looked at the ground between his feet.  "Sakura, why... Why are you trying to be my friend?" he asked.

"S-Sasuke," Sakura said, stiff.  She looked him over.  He didn't lift his gaze from the ground.  "Sasuke, I just... I just, wanted to be your friend," she said.  

"Is that so?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura, her hand shaking, brought it against Sasuke's cheek and turned it.  Wasn't this the man's job?  She shrugged and shut her eyes, leaning close, but before she met his lips.  After a moment, she felt his lips against hers, for only but a second.  It was little more than her first kiss with Ino, but she remembered that second kiss, and wanted more.  "S-Sasuke," she said, holding his face towards hers.  She leaned forward, slowly, waiting for his eyes to shut, then pressed her lips against his.

"So, have you kissed him yet?" Ino asked from behind Sakura, as she brought the brush down her hair. 

Sakura shivered.  "We have," she said.

"Oh.  Was it good?" Ino asked.  Her body suddenly felt closer.  Sakura could feel her warmth against her back and... butt.

"Y-yeah.  Though, I had your help," Sakura replied, "I mean, because of you, I was able to... to have some idea."

"Is that so?" Ino asked.  Her breath was right against Sakura's ear.  Her arms were no longer working on Sakura's hair, but wrapped around her waist.  Sakura felt some weight against one of her shoulders.  "Did he make you happy, Sakura?"

"Y-yeah...."

Ino looked up for a moment, then said, "I guess that makes us rivals, eh, Sakura?"

Rivals?  With Ino?  She didn't know how to respond.  "I don't want anything to change between us!" she said.  

"S-Sakura?" Ino said.

"You can have him.  I don't care.  Your friendship comes first, no matter what!"  Sakura leaped forward, wrapping her arms around Ino's waist.  Tears stained her cheeks.

"S-Sakura..." Ino leaned forward and grasped Sakura by the hands, holding them up between the two.  "You...You're so perfect," she said, "nothing will come between us."

And, people had waved their flags in front of the two, but Ino kept her word.

"W-we had a g-" but before Sakura could finish her thoughts, she felt a warm wetness against her neck.  "Ino?" she asked, her face hot.

"You're moving fast enough, aren't you, Sakura?" Ino asked, rubbing her face into Sakura's neck.  "Don't you want more experience?"

"Oh-okay," Sakura said, and Ino laid a hand under her chin, tilting it towards herself, until Sakura's face was parallel with her own shoulder.  Ino leaned forward, kissing Sakura and brushing her tongue against her lips.  

"Ino," Sakura mumbled, and Ino took the chance to put her tongue into Sakura's mouth.  Sakura moaned.

Ino had had enough of all this talk of boys, Sasuke, whatever, and pinned Sakura down onto the bed, holding her by the wrists.  She looked down at Sakura, able to feel that all she had was desire for the girl beneath her.  "Do you want more?" Ino asked.  A drop of saliva fell to Sakura's lips, and Ino wiped her own, blushing.

"I-I..." Sakura stammered, and looked away.  "Sasuke and I have a date in a little while," she said, her chest heaving. 

Actually, it was deeper than that.  The bastard, Naruto, had showed up to their last play time.  Sakura had only wanted to be a friend to Sasuke, when it all came down to it, but Naruto... What a jerk.

"Hanging out with a girl?" Naruto had asked, a stupid smirk on his face.

Sasuke didn't respond.  Sakura hugged him, glaring up at Naruto. "Go away!" she demanded, "you jerk!"

"S-Sakura," Naruto said.  He glanced away, then ran off.

Sakura loosened her grip on Sasuke.  "Why do you...pay attention to me?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked him up and down, then tapped a finger to her chin, "I guess, because....because...."

"Because I am pathetic and alone?"

"No!  Because... I want to be your friend!"

Sasuke smiled.  "You're already my friend, Sakura," he said.  He leaned close, and they shared a soft kiss.

"S-Sasuke," Sakura said, clenching a hand to her chin and looking away.

Ino wasn't going to let this be the end of it.  She pressed down on Sakura, gliding both her hand to either hip and she pushed her lips to Sakura's.  She lifted her head.  The look she gave Sakura sent a chill and warmth through her body like she had never experienced.  "Does he make you feel this way?" Ino asked.

Sakura melted, looking up at Ino.  Her mouth was ajar, asking for more, though... Though she wanted to plead her case, "Ino, you're the best teacher I could ask for," she said.

Almost within an instant, she felt both of Ino's hands against her cheeks, and her head leaning against her forehead.  "I didn't notice those earrings," Sakura said, trying to look away, but her gaze kept going towards the girl she loved atop her.

"Do you like them?" Ino asked simply, looking down at Sakura.  Her blond hair brushed against Sakura's stomach as Ino lifted the bottom of her shirt up.

"Y-yeah," Sakura replied.

"Do they make me pretty?"

"N-no," Sakura said, blushing.  She looked up at the girl, her best friend, who, with one word, became so fragile, and brought a hand to her cheek.  " _You_   make anything beautiful, Ino," Sakura said.

"S-Sakura," Ino said, leaning down.  Her face was over Sakura's.  "Do you want to practice more?"

No.  Sakura wanted more.  She... She wanted to have sex with Ino, but was too young and confused to express it.  "Yes," she said, shutting her eyes and feeling Ino press down on her.  Without knowing, telling herself it was just ritual, she glided her fingers down Ino's cheek until they came under her chin.  Sakura was powerless there.  She just let Ino kiss her, not caring what.

Ino lifted her head.  Saliva dripped between her lips, a strand still connected to Sakura's lips as Ino slowly said, "Sakura, I..."

Sakura smiled, her tongue grazing her lips.  "Ino," she said, "I feel confident with Sasuke now.  Isn't that great?  All because of you, I have found my husband."

"H-Husband?  Aren't you jumping forward too much?"

"Maybe, but, who cares, right?  It's just fun and games."

The two kissed.  Ino put a hand to the back of Sakura's head and held it close.  "Is Sasuke like this?" Ino asked.  Her eyes were doing that thing again as she pressed forward, her warm breath against Sakura.

"I-I don't," Sakura began.  She had had enough of Ino and her ways, but, couldn't lie to her, either.

"Don't what?" Ino asked.  She brought her face forward, red as an apple, and cheeks to match.  

"I-I," Sakura said.  Fingers wrapped around the base of her neck.  She looked up at Ino, then shut her eyes, and felt a warm softness against her lips.

"Stop being a fool," Ino said, smiling down at her.

"I'm no fool," Sakura said.

"Oh?  Th-then, wh-what have you learned from me, Sakura?" Ino asked.

"...How to kiss," Sakura responded.

Ino gave a low laugh.  "So, you want Sasuke?" she asked.

Sakura nodded, and months later, she found herself sitting with Sasuke by her side, Ino across from her, and Naruto to Ino's side.  She...tried to smirk at Ino, placing a hand on Sasuke's leg.  But, there was only a solemnness to her.  Sakura and Sasuke flirted a lot that night, and even shared a few small kisses.

Ino ran into the bathroom.  Sakura excused herself and followed suite.  She knocked on the stall door she was sure Ino was in.  "Ino, c'mon," she said.

"Go away, Sakura," Ino's voice said.

"Wha-why, Ino?"

"Because... Because, you don't get it.  You have Sasuke, and I am all alone."

"Ino...." Sakura said, "you always come first."

Ino glanced back.  With a sigh, she slammed the stall door.

Sakura reached forward, catching it, and  pushing the doors aside, and instantly enveloping Ino around her head and hugging her to her chest.  "I-Ino," she said, "cut this out."

Ino rubbed her head into Sakura's chest.  "You're so naïve," she said.

"I...Ino, what do you mean?' Sakura asked, pulling back and looking into her eyes, surrounded by plastic stall.

"Sakura, I mean...." Ino said.  She glanced away, then looked at Sakura and pressed forward.  Her lips were less than an inch from Sakura's.  "S-Sakura..."

Sakura moved her head forward, like she always had when she kissed Ino, but... But, her heart beat, like it always had when she thought of Ino.

She stared up into Ino's eyes, until Ino's little fingers enveloped her cheeks.  She tasted Ino's tongue, her sweet saliva, and her moans, and felt the stall door.  "I-Ino..." Sakura said.   _What have you done to me?  I can't resist...my...my heart,_ she thought.

Ino looked at Sakura, her face timid, lips trembling, "I lov-" she began to say, but Sakura looked away. 


	2. Chapter 2

Why was Sakura so scared to hear those words coming from Ino?  They were what she wanted... had wanted to hear for a while now.  It was like a dream to know all this time the girl she had been kissing returned her feelings.  Yet, she had just denied Ino even the chance to express herself.  There was that boy waiting for her back there.  She fumbled with her shirt collar, thinking about him while trying her best to ignore the girl she loved, not willing to bring her eyes back to her.  "I'll see you later," Sakura said.

A hand was on her cheek now, caressing it.  "Sakura, please," Ino said, "please look at me.  Let me say this thing.  I need to.  It hurts too much to keep it in anymore."

Sakura lifted her eyes and met Ino's, which were glassy and wet.  She rubbed her cheek into Ino's hand and placed her own over it, watching Ino with a heavy heart.  "I'm sorry," she said, "sorry if I hurt you."

"Sakura," Ino said.  Her hand fell from Sakura's face and went to her back along with the other.  She pulled Sakura in.  "It's okay.  I shouldn't have lied to you all this time."

"I should have been honest, too.  All this time... I...."

"I was so scared you'd reject me."

"Me, too.  I thought it was better to just ignore it, than risk losing you as a friend."  

Ino took Sakura's hands into hers and brought them between them.  Sakura gazed into her most favorite pair of eyes.  "Sakura, we'll always be friends," she said.  She squeezed on Sakura's hands.  "And... Sakura, I-I...."

Sakura leaned forward, holding Ino's hands above her heart.  "I love you," she said, and pressed her lips into Ino's.  She parted and looked over Ino's red face, feeling hers matching. 

Ino's lips stayed open a little as she mumbled from deep in throat, gasping, "I love you."  She took in a deep breath.  "It's so much better this way.  I don't feel like I'm losing some game and just kissing you to try and keep up."

"In that sense, I think he never had a chance.  Sasuke and I have never kissed the way...we do."

"It's different with a boy, though.  I almost lost you."

Sakura glanced at the yellow stall wall behind Ino's head.  "What am I going to do?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"About Sasuke... About us.  Is it okay to be together?"

"I think so."

"Do we have to keep it a secret?" Sakura asked.  The thought of hiding her love again was unbearable.

"Sakura, even boys and girls aren't usually open about their relationships," Ino said.  She tightened her grip on Sakura's hands.  "I don't know what that means for us, in those regards, but I know how I feel."  Her face became red again.  "I want to share everything with you.  I want to touch you... In ways you touch someone you love."

"I-Ino?"

"I think about you so much, Sakura, and sometimes, I... I touch myself when I do," Ino said.  She glanced off for a moment, then looked at Sakura from the corner of her eyes.  "Do you think I'm gross?"

"N-no!  I mean, I've never... But, I couldn't think of you that way," Sakura said.  She shook her head, feeling her face a hot mess.  "I mean, you're not gross!  I have those desires, too, but I don't think I'm ready for what you want, but... If anything, I just wonder why you like me so much.  I'm nothing special.  I really don't get it."

"Sakura, don't say that.  You're very special.  To me, at least.  That's all that matters, right?"

"Why, though?"

"I dunno, you just make me happy.  You're always telling me how pretty I am, and that I can do whatever I set my mind to.  You're always supporting me, making me feel good about myself."

"I do?"

"Of course!" Ino said "that's why we're best friends!"  Her eyes fell.  "Hey, I'm really sorry that I tried to get in-between you and Sasuke like that.  That wasn't right.  I didn't even like him.  I just didn't know what to do."

"That's okay.  I really don't know what to do now, though.  I have to see him constantly.  Things were going alright, too.  He's going to want to know why, huh?"

"I don't know, either.  But it's going to be okay.  You don't have to do it tonight."

"But, with the exam coming up, I think I should just get it over with so we can get back on track.  It's so important for us as a team.  Should I wait until after?"

A tremble shot through Ino's face and she looked away from Sakura's eyes.  "What are you saying?" she asked, "are you going to just pretend we're not... We're together now, right?  You'll lead him on for months?  What if he tries something?"

"I don't know what to do, Ino.  I have to think about what is best for us as a unit, right?"

"I think, if you're really considering that, you should talk to your sensei about it."

"How?"

"Just, I dunno.  You don't have to go into detail.  Ask him for advice.  That's what he's there for, you know."

Sakura tried on several occasions to talk to Kakashi, to talk to her mother, even Sasuke, but every time she tried, she couldn't go through with it.  The thought that if she even started to talk about it, they'd realize she was gay was too terrifying.  She hated hiding her feelings for Ino, but Ino had made it clear that she didn't think it was best to be open with them just yet, and Sakura hated how much part of her agreed with that idea.  She had never known two girls or women to be together before, and she knew mostly everyone in the village (could recognize them by sight, at least).  Konoha might have been one of the largest villages to her knowledge, but it was still small, all things considered.  The more she thought about it, and the more she observed people, the more she realized Ino was right.  No one was affectionate at all.  Hiding was something the people of the leaves did, ninja or not.  Maybe she could accept it, in time.

Every moment without Ino was a constant reminder that what she was doing was wrong.  It was wrong to herself, but especially to Sasuke.  Their relationship hadn't progressed, as she assured Ino, but the way he looked at her with confusion at her constant absentmindedness said it all.  "What's wrong?" he asked for the hundredth time, maybe thousandth.  She hadn't the energy to tell the difference.

 _She doesn't want to be with you_ ,  _you blind fool,_ she'd think and put on the face that was as phony as her words.  "Just getting anxious," she'd say, "aren't you, too?"

"What about?"

"The exam."

"I'm excited," he'd say, but his eyes said that didn't matter right now.

He didn't believe her, but likely didn't know any better to trust his intuition on the matter.  Maybe he'd get fed up with her and end things himself.  That'd be too good, though.  She had helped pull him back from the abyss, and probably would be aimless without her.  He'd probably start talking about vengeance again.  Couldn't just being friends be enough?  She really wanted that, but it was clear there was an absence in his life.  He'd probably blame himself for the rejection.  What if she told him she was wrong and just not into boys?  But, that wasn't true, and she had no idea if that would make it better.  The truth was she just wanted someone else, and it was that simple, but sometimes the simplest things are the hardest to express.  Her own feelings had made it apparent when she wavered and nearly pushed away her favorite person. 

Because she wasn't honest to herself about who she really wanted to be with, she had created a scenario where she had to hurt Sasuke, and if he wasn't strong enough to handle it, not only his life would be ruined, but hers and Naruto's as well.  Without Sasuke and Sakura's friendship, Naruto was worse off than Sasuke, in a way.  Too many kids were relentless towards him.  She heard the stories of parents telling their children to ignore him like he wasn't even a person (she wasn't even sure why he was so hated—they said there was a demon in him).  If Sakura broke up with Sasuke and that caused Sasuke to push Naruto away, would she be blamed?  Should she be?  It made her consider on several occasions to just do the normal thing and be with Sasuke for as long as he needed.  It would hurt herself and Ino, but he needed her more.  She hated to think of Sasuke in such negative terms, as if he was a baby that needed a constant hand, but she also knew he genuinely didn't see it that way, and that was the problem.  The way he used to talk about his brother was terrifying.  He had been convinced to the very core of his being that killing his brother was his destiny.  What his brother had done to the village, to his family, was unforgivable, and the entire burden was his, as the last of the Uchiha, to correct.

Why was it so scary?  Why did it feel like the end of the world if she broke up with him?  She didn't even want to hold hands with him anymore, not while things were the way they were.  At one point in the time, they held hands simply as friends.  It was nice then, and she didn't want to hurt him now, so she thought about... Not breaking up with Ino, but being only with Sasuke.  When looked at from that angle, it didn't hurt quite as much.

But, as usual, when she saw Ino, all those thoughts went away and she was consumed with a feeling she had never had for Sasuke.  She had been there for Sasuke, but Ino had always been there for her.  Ino made Sakura happy to be alive, and she couldn't wait to melt into her arms again.  She wrapped her arms around Ino and nuzzled her cheek, smelling her perfume and unsure where Ino's warmth ended and the fire in her own heart began.  This was right.  The exam would be over soon, and she'd make everything right, somehow.  

Sakura didn't want to think about it, but there was a real possibility that one of them would not return from the forest.  She held onto both of Ino's hands and could feel her cheeks getting warm as she looked into those most perfect blue eyes.  "I," she said.  It took all her courage to go beyond that word.  "I'm ready."

"Sakura?" Ino asked.

"I don't know how far I want to go, but I'm willing to try, now."

Ino flicked her tongue across her lips.  Somehow, there was a purity to it.  "Are you sure?" she asked.

Sakura nodded.  "I don't know what to do, though," she said.

"I've never done anything with another person," Ino said.  She placed a hand over Sakura's heart and leaned close.  "We'll figure it out together."

They shared their lips, Sakura taking in every bit of Ino's breath that she could.  She was sweet and gentle as always, especially when she nibbled on Sakura's bottom lip, or when she poked at her with her tongue, just a little.  Sakura wanted to stay in Ino's arms and kiss her forever, but soon she found herself on Ino's bed, and her girlfriend's hands were traveling down her sides and making their way underneath her shirt.  This much, they had done before, but then Ino was trying to lift Sakura's top over her head.  Sakura held herself and shook her head.  "N-no, they still look weird," she said.

"Sakura," Ino said, grabbing her by the wrists then entangling their fingers together.  "It's okay.  Trust me.  I could never find anything about you ugly.  Hey, stop it."  Ino brought her lips under one of Sakura's eyes and kissed, then the other.

"Ino, there's something I want to tell you," Sakura said, "should have told you a long time ago."

"Wha-what is it?"

"I don't know how to tell you this...."

"Sakura?" Ino asked.  Her eyes changed shape.  "Did something happen?"

"No, nothing like that.  It's just about myself.  I'm scared what you'll think of me after you know."

Ino definitely looked worried now.  "What is it?" she asked.

"I, you see," Sakura said.  She reached forward, embracing Ino and cried quietly into her shoulder.  She couldn't bear to look her in the eyes as she said it.  "There's a voice.  A voice that says things about people.  I hate it, Ino.  I don't want those thoughts to be mine.  I hate it."

"I don't understand," Ino said.  She held Sakura tightly.  "Are you... Are you hearing things?"

Sakura nodded into Ino's shoulder.  "It says things with such viciousness," she said.  "I don't know if it is really me, or something else.  You're the only one I feel whole around.  You're the only one it doesn't hate." 

"Sakura..." Ino said.  She tried to put some space to them, but Sakura clung on tight.

"I don't want you to see me right now."

"Sakura, c'mon, it's okay.  Let me look at you."

Sakura still couldn't look Ino in the eyes.  "It can't make me do anything I don't want to," she said, "I just hate that it's a part of me.  Do you think less of me?"

Ino's fingers ran across her cheek and turned her face to look her in the eye.  "Of course not," she said, "I love you, no matter what, and I'll help you however I can.  But, I think, maybe you just have to accept it as a part of yourself."

"I-I don't want to.  I don't like it."

"Everyone has thoughts they don't like from time to time.  Next time, just try to think about why."

Ino wasn't getting it.  They weren't just thoughts.  Though it was getting harder to, Sakura remembered what it was like before the voice had formed.  She didn't want to think about it anymore, so she lifted her shirt over her head.  Looking away from Ino, it took every bit of will to not place her hands over her chest.  Nothing happened, and she looked to Ino, who was staring at her.  Ino's breathing was visible, and Sakura felt a small smile trying to take her lips.

Then Ino smiled back at her and said, "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Ino," Sakura said.  She reached across to her and clasped Ino's hand, lifting it to her chest.  "What do you want to do?"

Ino took Sakura by both hands and brought her down onto the bed so they were both on their sides, holding each others hands between them.  "I just want to gaze for now," she said.

"Ino?  But, I said... Did I... You don't want me now, is that it?"

"No, I do.  But after you get everything straightened out.  Then we can make love with honest hearts."

That sounded nice.  "What if... one of us," Sakura said, "you know...."

"Sakura, don't say that.  Everything is going to be okay.  Sasuke is the best ninja in our class, and Shikamaru, you might not believe it, is smarter than you."

"What!  No way."

"He is.  They say his IQ is over 200."

Then that meant, she was even less special than she thought.  The one thing she excelled in... She was outdone by someone her own age.

"Ino, if you won't make love to me, will you show me what it's like?"

Ino's eyes widened and her face went red.  "You want me to touch myself?  Right now?" she asked.

Sakura nodded.

"I don't know.  I don't think that's right, either...."

"I don't think anything we've done is right, or wrong.  It's all my guilt.  My stupidity.  My cowardice."

Ino chewed on her lip.  "Okay," she said, her face still red.  "This is embarrassing.  Can you look away until... until I say so?"

"Okay," Sakura said.  She turned onto her other side and waited.  After an eternity, she started to hear Ino's breathing change and little gasps between her lips.  It was seductive, but Sakura didn't turn.

"Sakura," Ino said, "Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me, Sakura.  Please."

She loved the way she kept saying her name.  Sakura turned over and wasn't prepared for what she saw.  Ino was naked with a hand between her legs.  Her breasts were noticeably larger than Sakura's, but that no longer bothered her.  Ino's body was moving in ways Sakura had never seen before, and she didn't want to take her eyes off.  But not kissing the goddess as she wished was impossible, too.  

And that goddess would call her name many more times that night.  Sakura now truly understood the nature of her attraction.  Something kept trying to pull her towards Ino, and the only thing that stopped Sakura from exploring her body was her own cowardice.  All the fear of touching another person was gone, and all that remained was the guilt.


	3. Chapter 3

It was coming on their first night in the Forest of Death.  Thus far, the name hadn't seemed earned.  But Sakura knew well enough that, in the world of ninja, it was the unexpected, the unseen, that was most dangerous.  

Naruto was off gathering food while Sasuke and Sakura were building a fire and shelter.  They had already set up traps all around the parameter and were somewhat hoping the bold flames would lure unrespecting ninja into one.  Truth be told, Sakura didn't trust Naruto's knowledge of what was edible, but he insisted he went.  He (and probably Sasuke, too) thought she was weak, she knew.  Still, she wanted to do her best for them, and she didn't really think Naruto would put in the effort to make a great shelter.  She was double-tying a knot when Sasuke said, "Hey."

"Hmmm?" she asked.

He didn't bother to look up from placing more rocks around what would be the fire pit.  "I get the feeling that you're still not all here, Sakura," he said.

"I'm just nervous."

Sasuke turned to her.  "You know, if there is anything you want to talk about—anything at all—I'll always listen," he said, "you're my best friend.  You know that."

"You're my best friend, too.  You're worrying to much."

"Am I?" he asked.

"Yeah.  I'll be fine."

He stared at her.  "That's not what I meant," he said.

"Oh," she said, and offered him a smile.  "Of course you are."

His eyes started to appear distant to her.  He tossed the wood into the pit and lit it with a fire jutsu.  "Your _friendship_ is the most important thing to me," he said.  

 _You can have them both_ , that voice said, _it'd be easy._   Maybe it would be.  But it was wrong, wasn't it?  To be romantic with two people, she thought, meant she loved neither of them.  She had thought she didn't want him, or rather, that voice had told her nasty things again.  She had thought that she was just using him to run from her feelings for a girl, but the truth was, she just didn't want to hurt the girl who had saved her years ago.  Ino had done this, but it wasn't fair to blame her, either.  If Sakura had been honest with her feelings towards Ino, she would have been with her, only her, without hesitation.  Now, no matter what she did, she would have to hurt someone she cared deeply for.  That voice, it really knew nothing.  Sasuke was her best friend, and she loved him.  There was no way around it.  And she was attracted to him.  It was different than with Ino, and there was a curiosity to it that was different, too.  She had never even really kissed Sasuke.  How could she know what she'd like better?  But she'd promised Ino.  But was that fair to him?  She'd been lying to him for months.  Awful.  Disgusting.  She deserved neither of them.  But she couldn't be without them, either.

Sakura leaned against Sasuke's shoulder and squeezed his hand, staring into the fire he had created.  "Sasuke, the truth is—"

"Yo!  I'm back," Naruto said.  His voice was perhaps a little too loud, or maybe Sakura was startled.

That idiot.  She knew it wasn't fair to blame him, but he seemed fated to always ruin moments between Sasuke and her.  No, despite her confliction, she could have talked to him a long time ago.

As she had figured, much of what Naruto had gathered was unusable.  Though, he did bring back a weasel-like creature.  Sakura took out a cooking pan and put some edible mushrooms in it, then went to work on the weasel.  She started to cut into it, but couldn't hide her disgust.

"I'll do it," Naruto said, taking it from her.  He threw it over the fire.  The smell of burning fur was not a pleasant one.

Sasuke punched him in the shoulder and grabbed the creature out of the fire.

"Hey, what was that for?" Naruto asked, rubbing himself.

"You're going to ruin it, that's why," Sasuke said.

"I was on it!"

"Right.  You didn't even skewer it, dumbass."

Naruto frowned and Sakura chuckled.  Then she noticed Sasuke's hands were singed.  She went to her backpack and took out some ointment and bandages.  "Here," she said, kneeling by Sasuke.

"I'm fine," Sasuke said.

She started caring to him anyways.  "Naruto," she growled. 

Naruto sighed.  "C'mon, I really was on it," he said.

"Just go make sure—" she was about to say "the traps are working properly" but decided he'd probably get himself caught.  Even with all of her and Sasuke's tutoring, there was much he didn't get.  She wondered if there was something wrong with his brain, but she knew from their years together that the truth was sadder.  The neglect had ruined any chance of him developing fundaments.  He only learned from making mistakes.  "Just watch the mushrooms.  And don't eat the fruit on us.  And don't touch those or those," she said, pointing.  She had kept some of the poisonous food for more traps.  She doubted anyone was as brilliant as Naruto, but it wouldn't hurt.

Night fell, and before she realized she was about to fall asleep, she was awoken by a sound of rustling.  It was dark.  There were only a few charred and glowing logs left.  Sasuke was already up.  "Something went through a trap," he whispered.  She heard him check his gear.  "Don't wake Naruto."

She wasn't going to.  He was always startled when he was woken up, shouting about the color orange and fangs.

"Ah, finally, the last Uchiha," a voice said, "we meet."  It echoed from all directions followed by a toxic laughter.

Sakura felt a tremble through her body.  She crawled over to where she thought Naruto was.  There was no point now.  She shook him awake.  "Naruto," she whispered.

"The demon.  The demon," he mumbled, "I hear the demon."

She shook him again.  He moved.  She could hear his heavy breathing.  "It's just me," Sakura said.  

"S-Sakura?" he asked, "did you want to sleep near me?"

"Naruto, there's no time for your nonsense," she said, "someone found us."

"It's about time," he said.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked.

"They already know where we are," Sasuke said, "we're at a disadvantage."

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said.  "Don't worry, I'll find them.  There.  To the left.  No, wait... What?"

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"So fast.  All my clones are gone."

Sasuke made a tsk.  "Then I'll light the place up.  Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" 

The flames erupted, scorching out in front of the three, then turning towards the left.  It was too bright to see anything until Sasuke stopped performing the technique.  Trees were ablaze in a semi-circle around them.  Sakura looked all around.  There was someone standing on a tree branch, grinning like they didn't even care.  "There!" she said, pointing.

The figure disappeared, and the next thing she knew, Sasuke had his arms in front of his head, and the figure (it appeared to be a woman) caught them with a kick.  The woman clapped.  "So, you've awakened the Sharingan already," she said, "very good.  You really are a prodigy, like your brother."

"I have no brother," Sasuke said.  He formed some hand seals and launched shurikans and kunai at the woman.  There was a click and they wrapped around her.

"Delusional child," she said, "how typical of the Uchiha."

"Shut up!" Sasuke said, pulling on the wires.  They cut through the body and it disappeared.  "Protect Sakura!"

"R-right," Naruto said.  He made more clones.

Damnit!  She wasn't weak.  She wasn't!  But then she watched as clones disappeared around her and Naruto barely managed to catch a kunai with his own.  The figure vanished and swapped hands with Sasuke.  Sasuke was getting pushed back.  The reality set in.  She could hardly follow Sasuke's movements, never mind the woman's.

"Sasuke, you may be a prodigy, but you still have a long way to go if you want to catch up to your brother."

"I said, shut up!  Grand Fireball!" Sasuke said.  The flames burst forth, but the figure was so close.  What was Sasuke thinking?

The woman disappeared and the fireball scorched the earth and traveled into the trees.  "So hasty.  You shouldn't play with fire, child," her voice said.

"Naruto.  Sakura.  I'll buy us some time.  Get to safely," Sasuke said.

"No way am I running away!" Naruto said.  

"C'mon, Naruto, we're not running away," Sakura said, "we're just retreating for now, so we can make a plan.  Right, Sasuke?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said.  He glanced back at them.  "Go!"

"They're of no interest to me," the woman said.  Sasuke caught another kick.

"Go!"

"Naruto, c'mon," Sakura said, pulling on his arm.

"Get off me, Sakura!  Are you stupid?!  I might not know much, but I always know what he's thinking when it comes to fighting.  He doesn't intend to come back!"

What?  That's... That couldn't be true.  He wouldn't leave them, not ever.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sasuke said.

Sakura raised a hand to her mouth.  "Sasuke..." she said.  Flames were around him as one terrifying, red eye was glancing back at her, watching.  Her legs started moving towards him without a thought in her head.

"Stop it, Sakura," he said.

The woman laughed and Sasuke disappeared from in front of her.  She felt weight leaning on her back and she spun around, catching Sasuke in her arms.

"My, my, look at what you have done, little girl," the woman said.  "Here, Sasuke, let me give you a little gift.  Maybe you'll survive with it."  The woman's neck extended and her head flew at Sasuke, latching onto his shoulder.  Sasuke's face twisted in pain.  Mere inches from Sakura's, the woman's eyes narrowed and the corners of her lips stretched up in a sick smirk.  The head began to move back towards the body.  "Hopefully, I'll see you again, Sasuke."  With laughter, the woman disappeared.

"Sasuke," Sakura said.  His eyes were clenched tight, and she felt tears on her cheeks.  "I'm so sorry, Sasuke."

"It's okay," he said, "you're alright."

Sakura's chest tightened.

"What are you waiting for, Sakura?  Set him down!" Naruto said, "get him on his stomach!"

Sakura began to do just that.  As she set him down, she could see the handles of kunai dotted all around his back.  She put a hand to her eyes, rubbing at them with her thumb and fingers, trying to make the tears disappear.

"Sakura, what do we do now?" Naruto asked.

She was trembling.

"Sakura, c'mon!  You have to save his life!  What do we do?!"

Sakura sniffed and wiped her eyes.  "Okay," she said, "okay... Get them out of him.  I'll take care of the rest.  Then we need to get out of here before the fire spreads, so gather our stuff, Naruto."

Naruto nodded.  He pulled one of the kunai out and Sasuke cried in pain.  "Sorry, Sasuke," Naruto said, "you jerk.  Stop trying to protect us like this."

Why was he always risking his body for them?  Did he have no concern for his own life?  No, she already understood that. 

Sakura wiped her eyes again and gathered the bandages and ointment.  There wouldn't be enough to cover his whole back.  Once Naruto had pulled all the kunai out, she told him to tear his shirt off.  She started to patch Sasuke up.  One of the wounds was incredibly deep.  She'd never stitched someone up before, but now, she'd have to try.  Sasuke dug his fingers into dirt.  Then Sakura ripped a large portion of the bottom of her dress off.  She'd have to tear that piece in half, too, and sew it together to get it around his torso.  Naruto turned away, blushing.  Nearly all of her legs were exposed, but not even he was stupid enough to comment on that now.

Naruto made some clones.  He and one helped Sasuke move through the forest while the others carried their things.  Sakura followed behind, trembling as they left the fire.  Whether it was from the cold, or fear, she couldn't say.  She should go back for some fire?  No, they were too vulnerable without Sasuke and without traps.

"There's..." Sasuke said, "...a trap coming up."

"Okay," Naruto said.

The three found an overturned tree within some brush to hide in.  Sakura set up some basic traps around the area—wires with bells.  It was extremely difficult without light, and she found herself moving through grass blind, blades cutting her legs.

Naruto yawned and said, "I'll keep watch."

"No," Sakura said, "get some sleep.  I'll stay up, and monitor Sasuke."  She got close to him, shivering.  She wanted to hold him, to keep him warm, but was scared to hurt him.  

"Here," Naruto said.  He pushed his sweatshirt into her.

"You don't have to."

"It's okay.  I don't get cold easily."

When Naruto laid down, she placed the sweatshirt over Sasuke and curled up as close as she could.  His breathing was heavy and erratic.  She lightly glided her fingers across him until she found his face.  He was sweating.  "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"It's...okay," he said.  She felt his hand over her stomach.

"Don't move," she said, "sleep."

"Can't.  Hurts."

She moved her hand down and met his.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked.

"I...I wanted... I want you to know that I love you," she said.

"I," he said, wheezing, "love you."

"Then, stop being so reckless.  Please."

"I wasn't," he said, "I was just doing what my heart told me to.  Protect... Sakura."

"Sasuke..."

She had done it now, she thought as she felt his lips against hers.

"Sakura...  Are you crying?"

"N-no."

"Sakura... Please, stop lying to me.  These eyes... I have learned a lot about people.  You're so bad at it.  You must be the only person who didn't cheat to get here."

"Ino says Shikamaru did, too."

"How's she?"

Damnit.  Damnit.  Her insides were so tight the air was choking her throat.  "S-she's fine," Sakura said.

"I don't care that you like her."

"W-what?"

"It doesn't bother me."

Did he really know?  Heh, he just explained it to her.  "How can you say that?" she asked.  Her lips trembled and whimpers escaped her.  "I've done a terrible thing to you."

Sasuke squeezed her hand.  "What have you done, Sakura?" he asked.

She buried her face into the ground, but there was no hiding the sounds.

"It's okay," he said, "I don't care about any of that.  It might sound ridiculous, but I view our friendship separately from whatever attraction I have for you."

What was he saying?  Was he giving her a free pass?  That felt so wrong.

"Maybe if it was with a guy I'd feel differently.  If we were to have... kids, someday, I'd like to be sure...."

Kids?  Did people her age really think about these things?  Ino, too, she was already ready to have sex months ago.  Why was she so far behind?  Why was she so immature?  Was she the only one?  She let out a stupid laugh.  No, Naruto had to be at least just as bad.  Naruto... He was even more useful than her.  What were her goals?

"Sakura, don't cry."

"I feel so disgusting.  How can I physically be with two people and claim to love them both?"

"I'm not trying to push my morals on you, but I think that's up to someone's partners to decide whether or not they are okay with it.  I am."

"There's no way she is," Sakura said.  Even considering it made her feel sick.  How could he be so casual about it?

"I can't speak for her, but all I want from you is to be honest with me."

There was no way she could ask Ino about this.  It was so confusing.  She knew it was wrong, but to have them both, that would be nice.  No.  No.  She wanted to give all of herself to Ino.  But, so did she for him, someday.  How could she feel that way about two people?  Even if Ino said she was okay with it, it'd of been pushed onto her, and Sakura could never trust that she totally was.  It was out of the question, so stop considering it.  What to do now, but stay awake in torment.

Why did she make it so there was no going back?  He had protected her before, but hearing him talk so openly about their relationship... Even before he got hurt, it made her realize she felt the same way about him as she did for Ino, though for different reasons.  The thought of being held in his arms... The thought of being picked up by him—made her heart swell.  That was something she could never do with Ino.  There were other things she could never do with her, too.  But, Ino's soft body, her curves, the way she moved... And Ino understood her in a way that Sasuke never could, either.  And it was more than them both being girls.  Ino knew her before she had any sense of confidence.  She knew everything about her, because she reached out.  Hell, she gave her the confidence to reach out to Sasuke, too.  Ino protected Sakura in her own way.  Sasuke acted.  Even these words he gave her were not to comfort her, but to tell her.  She wanted them both.  She wanted both their forms of protection, and to express her love with her body to both of them.  If that made her weak, then she was weak.   

But there was one thing she was certain about: touching Ino seemed a lot easier than touching Sasuke.  To be fair, she had barely tried.

It took hours, but finally, Sakura was convinced Sasuke was asleep.  

Light started to creep in, illuminating Sasuke's face.  He looked peaceful, breathing steadily, compared to last she saw him.  Her lips tugged up and she yawned.  She was so tired.

And then, there was the sound of bells.  Ones that were close.  Too close.  Sakura felt her heart race.  Sasuke was in no condition.  She crawled over to Naruto and started stroking his head.  "Naruto," she whispered, "Naruto, it's Sakura.  Naruto, please, get up...." And be quiet.  "Naruto.  Naruto."  She stroked his cheek.  Tears fell onto her hand.  "Please, please."  Her breathing was getting out of control.  "Damnit, Naruto, we have to protect Sasuke.  Get up."

Naruto began to shift.  "Sakura?" he asked.  He reached forward for her.  This again.  

She pushed his hands away.  "Yes, it's me, and someone is here," she said.

He rubbed his eyes.  "Again, with this?" he asked.

She nodded and put a finger to his lips.  "They're close," she whispered.

Naruto's hand was at her shoulder and he pushed her aside.  Kunai landed by his head.

 _Oh my god,_ she thought, raising a hand to her mouth. _We're going to die._   She stammered back over to Sasuke and threw her body over his head.  "Naruto, please, you have to do something."

There were whizzing and clanking sounds.  Then there was a sound like a bang.  Then there was weight on her back and the distinct sound of a vanishing shadow clone.  Something fell on her.  She got up, looking here and there, but there were only trees and brush.  She picked up a kunai off the ground.  "Naruto!" she shouted, "where are you?!"

There was another explosion and a line of brush blew away in front of her.  Clones of Naruto were fighting two ninjas, one female who was throwing needles, and the other, a boy, who kept throwing his hands out.  Forest would shred and there would be that loud sound again.

"Get away from them!" Naruto said, or was it a clone?

No matter.  Sakura blocked some of the needles, but one went into her shoulder.  She grit her teeth.  It was the only thing she could do to ignore the thought that she was going to die.  The girl threw more needles then ran behind brush.  There were jingles and suddenly Sakura felt like she no longer understood up from down.  She tried to sit but the ground appeared to move away from her.  Sakura made a hand sign and the world returned to normal, but she fell over.

"I..said...get away!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura looked up.  That girl was looming above her, holding a knife.  Then Naruto, covered in a strange red aura, punched her in the face, sending her careening.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura asked.  She shook her head and planted her palms in the ground.

Ground erupted underneath Naruto.  He leapt off, flying forward at the third ninja, a strange one in bandages.  Naruto got on top of him, pressing him into the ground then began slamming his head into it, over and over.  Naruto was going to kill him.

"Naruto!" Sakura said.  He looked over at her.  His face was strange, his features sharp, his eyes red... And the fangs. 

Sakura felt woozy.  When her eyes opened, she was cradled in Sasuke's arms.

"Sasuke?" she asked.  How?  There was a strange pattern all over him.  "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know," he said, "but Naruto has gone berserk.  When I came to, he was coming at us... I just moved."

"Naruto... " she said.  She pressed her head against Sasuke's chest.  Had Naruto killed those three ninjas?

"My body feels so strange, Sakura.  Like I'm hardly in control of it."

The forest shook behind them.  There was a familiar voice calling, "Naruto!"

"Sasuke, we have to go back!"

Sasuke made a grunt then stopped running.  He set her down.

Back where the fighting had taken place, Lee was squaring off with Naruto.  The three ninja who attacked them were sprawled out on the ground.  The aura around Naruto was much larger now and something like flames danced behind him.  Lee and Naruto exchanged blows.  Somehow, Naruto was keeping up with Lee's insane speed.  No, Lee was barley dodging attacks and couldn't get any offense in.

Sakura stopped running forward and shouted with all her might, "Naruto!  Stop it, Naruto!"

Naruto looked at Sakura for a second.  His face was twisted, terrifying.  She remembered the story about the demon inside him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said.  He came dashing past Sakura.

"No!" Sakura said.  She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist.  He stopped his movements almost too quickly.  "Don't fight him!"

Sakura, remembering his injuries (they didn't seem to be bothering him) let go of him.  She started walking past Sasuke, trembling.  Naruto was starting to get hits in on Lee.  "Stop it, Naruto!" she pleaded.  Closer.  Closer.  "Naruto!"  She was so close now.

Naruto shook his head.  "S-Sakura?" he asked.  He looked back to Lee.

"Naruto," Sakura said.  He turned his head to her again.  "Naruto, you're scaring me...."

Naruto grimaced and looked away.  "Sakura...."  He wobbled and fell to the ground.

Lee went over him.  "He's fainted," he said.

"Those three are barely alive," Sasuke said, "Sound ninja."  Those strange marks were gone, and he was grimacing.  Sasuke began rummaging through those three ninja's belongings.  "Heh.  The scroll we needed."

Sakura turned to Lee.  "Lee, thank you," she said, "but why are you here?"

"No problem, Sakura," he said, trying to smile, but his face was swollen.  "I was just in the area and I heard a lot of commotion."

Sakura fell to her butt and took in a deep breath.  "I just want this to end," she said.  It had been far more than she ever expected.

"Let's take Naruto and head to the end, then," Sasuke said.  

"I'll come with you," Lee said.

"Lee...."

"Don't worry, my team is already on their way."

The four, Sakura and Lee walking Naruto (Sasuke had tried to help, but he said pain suddenly returned to him), made their way and somehow didn't encounter anymore trouble.  When they reached where the end should be, Tenten and Neji found them.  Tenten explained the situation—that there was an illusion over the forest, but Neji's eyes could see beyond it.  With their help, they finished the second part of the Chunin Exam.

Sakura's eyes went wide as she saw her name appear alongside Ino's on the board.

When her match came up, she stared at the girl she loved and had betrayed.  "I forfeit," Sakura said.

"Sakura?!  What the hell!" Ino shouted.

"I'm not going to hurt you anymore," Sakura said.  She wiped her eyes, turned her back, and ran off towards the exit.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura stood before a large, dear tree, looking down at the blue ribbon in her hand.  The wind was harsh, scattering pink across her face.  She clenched the ribbon tight and tried to shield her eyes with her other hand.

"I was hoping you'd come here," Ino's voice said from behind her.  "Honestly, I thought you were avoiding me.  I had almost given up."

Sakura's eyes flew to the ground.  She didn't turn to her friend, but instead tried to tie her hair.  Fingers glided along her scalp.  A touch she hadn't felt in a while sent shivers down her spine, and her hair was held back.  Sakura fixed the ribbon.  Her eyes locked onto scratches in tree bark.  The wind scattered cherry blossoms around, but her heart was no place beautiful.   "I was," she said, " truth is, I've come here a lot these past few weeks, hoping to see you.  By coincidence, you were always here first.  I...was scared."

Ino's fingers entwined with her own.  Sakura sent the girl by her side a glance.  "You couldn't break up with him," Ino said.

Sakura looked at the grass.

"Do you love him?" Ino asked.

"I do."

"More... More than me?"

"No.  But when I stopped denying my feelings for him, I-I betrayed you."

"Oh.  How?"

"I..." Sakura said.  She raised a hand to her mouth.  "I kissed him."

Ino moved in front of Sakura.  She touched Sakura's face, and Sakura glanced off.  Ino ran her fingers through her long pink hair anyhow.  "Just a kiss?" she said, "you've been avoiding me all this time over a kiss?"

Sakura looked Ino in the eyes.  "It wasn't just a kiss," she said.  She pulled her hand away from Ino's.  "Until then, I thought, even if I was seeing him, if I was only kissing you, then I wasn't so bad.  Then I ruined a sacred thing between us."

Ino went for Sakura's hand again.  Sakura felt Ino's heart beating.  "Look how I feel when I'm around you," Ino said, "so happy just to see you.  But I've been miserable these weeks.  Worried about you.  Worried you wouldn't see me anymore.  Crying.  I thought my heart would break.  All over a kiss?"

"I-I'm so sorry," Sakura said, "I wanted to see you too, but I'm such a coward."  She shifted, half trying to take her hand back.  "An awful, treacherous coward."

Ino was so warm.  Her hair smelled so nice.  Her lips, so sweet.  And her words, Sakura didn't deserve.  "I would never think any of those things about you," she said, "even if you didn't want to be my girlfriend anymore, I always want to be your friend.  You're my favorite person."

"Then..." Sakura said.  No, she wouldn't torture Ino with a hypothetical.  It was bad enough what she was doing to this wonderful, beautiful creature.   _You can have them both_ , that voice said.  "No!"

"No?" Ino asked.

 _Damnit,_ she thought.  She buried her face into Ino's shoulder, hiding her clenched eyes.  Why had she spoken back to it?  She should have never told Ino.  "The voice..." she said, "it-it said something I didn't like."  

"I thought... I thought you were okay with me?" Ino asked.

"It doesn't talk bad about you, but that doesn't stop it from showing up sometimes," Sakura said.  She felt Ino's hands on her back.

"What did it say?"

"I don't want to talk about," Sakura said. 

Ino was stroking the back of Sakura's head now.  "I just want to help the one I love," she said.

"Ino," Sakura said.  How she loved this girl, but she couldn't say it now.  Holding her would have to be enough.  "Sasuke...said something really stupid.  That's all."

"Sasuke did?" Ino asked, "did he upset you?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Then what?"

Sakura looked at Ino's face.  Some cherry blossoms in the background caught her eye.  "Ino, please, I don't want to talk about it," she said.

"Don't you owe me the truth?" Ino asked.  She tilted her head.  What a display.

Sakura sighed.  That wasn't fair, but what right did she have to say otherwise?  There was a lot Sasuke had said, though.  "He knows about us," she said.

"H-he does?"

On second thought, this felt like no different than just telling her the whole thing.  "Yeah," Sakura said.

Ino's eyes went wide.  "How?" she asked.  She scratched at her arm.  "We were so careful...if he knows...."

"No, I don't think anyone else does.  He sees us together quite often.  He says it was his eyes.  They've made him...too perceptive." 

"And?" Ino asked.  She leaned forward.  "He must have said something about it... He's not mad?"

Sakura shook her head.  Oh well.  It was too late to go back now.  "He said we could be together," she said.

Ino's lips trembled.  "S-Sakura, then what's the problem?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Just break up with him, then, r-right?  Or... Y-you don't want to?"

Oh.  Well, this was better.  A little.  "Ino, I don't think he's really okay with it..." Sakura said.  "I  mean, he is, in a way, but...you should have seen him.  He nearly got himself killed.  I can't imagine how reckless he'd be without someone to protect.  I need to be with him.  It's just the natural progression of our relationship."

Ino's hand went to her mouth.  "He almost died?" she asked.  Sakura nodded.  Ino placed the hand on her shoulder.  

"I thought we were all going to," Sakura said, "it was hell."

"I had no idea," Ino said.  She looked to the side.  

"How could you?  ...Hey, what's wrong?"

"You almost died!" Ino said.  She fell forward.  Sakura caught her.  Right.  She had kind of gotten used to the idea of almost dying.  First there was Zabuza...  "Was it that guy who nearly killed Lee?  I heard he murdered people in there."

"Gaara?  No.  This person was like nothing I had ever seen...." Sakura said.  "Well, so you see, I don't think he'd intentionally do anything stupid."

"Don't you think you're treating him like a child?  How is this partly not an excuse to be with him?"

"Ino, if I didn't think this was the right thing to do, I'd be having sex with you right now," Sakura said.  She gulped.  Her face felt hot.  They'd talked about it before, but... She looked away.

Fingers wrapped around Sakura's chin and turned her head.  The image of Ino with her long, light blood hair, purple dress (why was she dressed up?) and cherry blossoms scattered about her, well, it made Sakura lose her breath.  "Sexy," she murmured.  She had no idea what she was doing anymore.

"Oh, Sakura, are you trying to tease me?" Ino asked.  She was close, and that look said she definitely didn't want a simple kiss.  Her other hand went to Sakura's waist while the one on her chin slid up to her cheek.  Ino brushed her thumb against Sakura's lips, parting them a little as her lust-filled eyes looked over her face.  "I've waited so long.  Are you going to make me wait longer?"

"Ino..." Sakura whispered.  Her body was on fire, and she was scared her heart would launch into the sky.  She knew now that, last time, she wasn't ready.  Had Ino known?  "We can't.  Not here."

Ino moved Sakura close.  She looked longingly into her eyes then tilted her head down.  Closer.  Closer.  Her lips were so close.  Ino rested them on Sakura's.  "I love you," she whispered.

The vibration, the little bit of breath that tickled her lips, made a gasp escape Sakura.

Ino pressed her lips to the base of Sakura's neck.  Fingers tugged down the collar of her dress.  Ino kissed around her collarbone then made a trail up to her jawline.  The hand on Sakura's waist grazed down and rubbed at Sakura's inner thigh.

Sakura hung over the edge.  Between her legs felt different—unlike other arousals.  "I feel funny," she said.

"Do you like it?" Ino asked.  

"I don't know."

Then a hand was on the cloth over her crotch, and Ino was looking into her eyes.  She started to move her fingers.  Sakura felt her eyes roll back and a shudder take her as a moan escaped.

"Should we go back to my place?" Ino asked.

He didn't care.  In this moment, at least, Ino didn't, either.  

Sakura placed a hand over Ino's between her legs.  She slid her fingers underneath Ino's palm and took the hand in her own.  It was just as warm down there as she imagined.

The moment Ino's door clicked shut, she pulled Sakura into her arms and began kissing her while walking her backwards towards her bed.  She guided her to sit down on the edge and leaned over her, caressing a cheek and planting a hand by Sakura's leg.  "I'm so excited," she said, "I can't wait to see my beautiful Sakura naked.  To touch her, naked.  Ah, you're so cute when you blush.  Oh!  I guess I wasn't thinking." 

Ino helped Sakura back up then turned her around.  She began undoing Sakura's dress.  It was a little nicer than the one she used to wear a lot, though still simple, but green.  Sakura's chest was pounding and a small bit of embarrassment and fear crept into her.  She focused on the girl behind her and those feelings went away.  "I love you," she said as her dress fell to the floor.  Ino's arms came around her stomach and Sakura placed her hands atop hers.  She felt Ino's chin on her shoulder.  Sakura tilted her head close and soon found Ino's sweet tongue.

Ino gently turned Sakura around while exploring her mouth.  Her fingers unhooked her bra.  Now, she pushed her down onto the bed, down onto her back, and climbed atop Sakura.  They played for a while, then Ino's hands were between Sakura's legs again.  Sakura started to moan, and Ino took her panties off.  

There was only bliss from there on.  Sakura didn't know if time was going fast or slow, but she didn't want it to end.  And when it did, she never wanted to leave Ino's arms.

But, soon her curiosity got the best of her and she found her face between Ino's legs.  She glanced up at Ino's bright red face and she knew hers matched.  She had no idea what she was going to do, but she wanted to see Ino's sex.  And it felt right.

She kissed a little bit, like how she kissed Ino, but then got more adventurous.

"Ah," Ino said.

"S-sorry."

"No, no.  More."

After some time, there was a knock at the door.  Sakura's heart burst.  She didn't know what to do, and froze between Ino's legs.

"Yeah?" Ino asked.

"Do you two want to eat?" her mother's voice said.

Ino glanced down at Sakura.  She could only image her face as she shook her head "no."

"We're good," Ino said.

"Alright, well, they'll be some leftovers in the fridge."

"Thanks, mom."

The footsteps disappeared and Sakura crawled up beside Ino.  She snuggled at her side.  "I thought I was going to die," she said, "or be killed."

"You know, staying down there was probably the absolute worst thing you could do." Ino said.  She laughed.  "Your ass in the air, too.  Nice."

"Eh...Heh... Guess we're really lucky she didn't come in," Sakura said.  She looked into Ino's eyes as she glided her fingers down her stomach.

"Well, actually," Ino said.  Her eyes darted away from Sakura's for a second.  "I told her you were my girlfriend and that you were really shy about it and that we'd probably be kissing in my room, so I asked her not to open the door and I doubt that'd ever work with a boyfriend."  She laughed nervously.  

Sakura's eyes went wide.  She pulled at the blanket underneath her and tried to squirm her way under.  "I'm so embarrassed," she said, "why did you do that?  How am I ever going to look at her again?"

Ino went onto an elbow, resting her head in her palm.  She looked over Sakura and brushed Sakura's bangs out of her face.  "It worked out, didn't it?" she asked, "I thought you didn't want to hide our love...."

"Yeah... You're right," Sakura said.  She finally managed to get under the covers.  Ino pulled them over herself, too.  Sakura went onto her side and scooched closer.  She pressed her face into Ino's chest, or rather, at her elevation, into one of her breasts.  Ino wrapped her free arm around Sakura.  

"So... What was _that_ like?" Ino asked, "I think I wanna try..."

Well, her face was never going to stop being red at this point.  "I should be the one asking you," she mumbled into her breast.

"I finished twice.  Thanks."

"Twice?"

"I guess finished isn't a good word."

"You can do that?"

"Wow.  You really need to touch yourself.  Well, I guess I can do it for you now."

"It was so intense just once....  Twice?"

"Yep.  Supposedly boys can't do that."

"W-what?" Sakura asked, "that doesn't seem fair."

"Since when was life fair?" 

Sakura squirmed out from the warmth of Ino's chest and laid her head on the pillow beside her.  "Ino," she said, looking her lover in the eyes, "I want to be honest with you...."

"W-what about?" Ino asked.  She laid her head on her pillow and looked up at the ceiling.  She turned to Sakura. 

"The reason I didn't tell you this is because I didn't want to even consider it.  I-I didn't want to be a horrible person.  I didn't want to offend you.  Didn't want to hurt you.  Most of all, I didn't want you to say yes when your heart said no."

"Wha-what is it, Sakura?" Ino asked.  Her chest looked to be pushing the blanket up and down more deeply than usual, and she glanced back at the ceiling.

"The stupid thing Sasuke said—he doesn't care if I see both of you.  That's what it was."

"I... see."

"I know, it's stupid," Sakura said.  Yet, here she was, doing just that.   _Make up your mind if you're disgusted by it or not,_ she thought.  "I didn't know how he could just let me do that, but he said it doesn't bother him."

"After so long, you only now had your first kiss with him.  I don't understand why you need to be anything more than friends."

"Maybe... you're right.  Maybe it's just an excuse now.  I can't tell anymore."

"We love each other, and did we not just satisfy one another?  What more do you need?"

Sakura reached over and held Ino's hand for a while.  She waited until Ino turned her head to her.  "Ino... He talked about kids, and now I'm thinking that's something I might want," she said.

Sakura hadn't seen that face since she told Ino she was going to wait to breakup with Sasuke.  She raised a finger to underneath Ino's eye and glided the tear away.  Ino's face trembled and she rubbed it into her pillow.  The choking sounds were unbearable.

"It's not fair," Ino said.  Her voice squeaked and she hiccupped.

Sakura drew Ino in and let her cry against her chest.  The wetness on her skin felt odd.  "I don't think Sasuke's the romantic type," Sakura said, "it almost feels like he wants me to use him.  If I am ever ready for a child, I want him to be the father.  Until then, I'll just stay close enough... We might share a moment here and there, but until I want a child, it'll only be a kiss.  And I'll love you with everything I am, and if he sees other girls, then that makes sense.  Can this work for us?"

Ino sniffed.  She stayed buried against Sakura for minutes then looked up and said, "I-I think I got snot on you...."  Her face was red.

"Yeah...."

"I think... This can work for me... But, what if he falls for someone?"

"Then that's all there is to it, right?"

"Yeah," Ino said.  A small smile took her.  "Yeah.  Just tell me whenever you... share a moment, and talk to me whenever you're thinking about... what you want."

"Of course," Sakura said.  To her surprise, she found herself smiling.  The situation didn't seem ideal, but maybe it was for their type of relationship.  "Ino, have you no interest in boys?"

"None."

"Do you want a kid?"

"Yeah."

Sakura's heart fluttered.  As long as she was right about Sasuke, maybe this was for the best.  She had known him long enough, and now he seemed to make complete sense to her.  Life might not be fair, but perhaps it'd work itself out.  

And she had learned a couple new things about Ino.  She loved her, and knew she loved her in return, but now she had to wonder if Ino was scared to be the only lesbian in a tight village of secrets.  Even if it weren't the case, what were the odds there was another girl her age who she'd just happen to find?  It probably wasn't the case.  Ino wasn't pure, Sakura had come to realize, but her love for her was.  She wouldn't let Ino be alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Ino's lap was warm underneath Sakura's butt. Sakura wrapped her arms around Ino's neck and looked down into her eyes. Usually, she liked to look up at Ino, but being on her like this made her feel like a toy, and that made her hot. Ino's hand glided up Sakura's dress, stopping at her thigh, while the other held her by the small of her back. Her fingertips were like silk breathing against her skin. She stroked at Sakura's inner thigh with her thumb. Soon, the hand was dancing further down, stopping right before grazing her sex. Sakura stared down into those big blue eyes. Ino always teased her for so long. Maybe she was actually a bit shy and had to take her time. That would be sexy, too. Whatever the case, the anticipation made Sakura feel she'd come the instant she was finally touched. That never happened. Once it began, she would always be grateful that was the case. Her heart pounded with every second of it.

Ino's lips left little bits of wetness on Sakura's neck. She moved them up, up to Sakura's ear, then whispered, "I love you so much."

Sakura moaned. She didn't know why Ino verbally expressed her love so often. Did she do it to make Sakura react, or were the words a caged bird that found a key between her legs? A tigress bursting forth?

"I...love...you," Sakura said. She gasped as she struggled to keep her eyes open. The encompassing warmth threatened to take her away. The breath at her ear disappeared as the lobe was engulfed between something soft, warm, and a little moist. 

Ino tugged down, sliding her lips off Sakura's ear. "Why do you think I love you so much?" she asked.

Her fingers stopped playing. Sakura looked down at Ino from the bottoms of her eyes. She thrust her pelvis forward, wanting to touch Ino's hand, but she moved it to Sakura's thigh. "Because you're the fucking best," Sakura said.

Ino's lips spread. "I don't think that's why," she said, "but that's sweet to hear." She raised her hand. Sakura looked it over, then leaned forward and took one of Ino's fingers into her mouth. The smile on Ino's lips became toothy. Sakura ran her tongue against the finger and received a subtle hint. It was hard to hold the desire in. "We're so good together." 

She was always doing this—trying to make her forget about Sasuke. At least, that's how Sakura reflected on it afterwards. In the moment, she didn't care at all. It was nothing but true. Sex with Ino had quickly become her favorite activity.

Ino started leaning Sakura over until she was laying on her back. She then crawled on her knees over Sakura, stopped before her, and lifted her skirt up. "Eat up," she said.

Sakura looked up at Ino. Her long blond hair was loose down her back, and her eyes were doing that half-open look Sakura liked.

"Pouting won't make me finish you sooner," Ino said, "besides, you love it this way."

She was right. When she was this horny, it tasted so good. Sakura pulled Ino's panties down. With one look, her need to please became her pleasure. Her tongue flicked against her lips.

"Oh, Sakura," Ino said.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked. She turned, wrapped an arm around Ino, and laid her head on her shoulder.

"I think I'm going to drop out of my match."

"What? You can't do that!"

"Heh. That coming from you?"

Sakura tilted her head up and looked at the side of Ino's face. "You could become a chunin, though," she said, "why throw that away?"

"I don't feel I've earned it, so I don't feel ready," Ino said. She glanced over at Sakura. "Plus, there is no way I am going to fight any of those monsters after finally getting you. Not this time, at least."

"You're scared you'll die?"

"Yeah, but more than that, I'm scared I won't get to see you anymore."

"Ino," Sakura said. She nuzzled against her arm. With such simple words, her heart started up. "You really are the best."

"Thanks. You'll see how far I've come, tomorrow," Sasuke said.

Being alone with Sasuke was a little frightening (it wasn't that she didn't trust him, but she knew she wouldn't stop him, either), but the idea that they could start touching each other at any second and no one was around to stop them was exciting. They could do whatever they wanted. What did he want to do? Ah, she kind of hated these thoughts—to be appreciative towards the fact that he lived alone made her sad and disappointed.

Sasuke was sitting on the edge of his bed, leaning forward, and hands folded in his lap. He seemed to be in thought again. Probably thinking about his opponent, one of the monsters Ino had talked about. But this guy, if what had been said was true, might be the real deal. Sakura had seen two monsters in the forest, but supposedly this one murdered people without hesitation.

She knew it was pointless to try and talk him out of his match. "I'll be cheering you every step of the way," she said.

Sasuke smiled. "I might need it," he said.

Sakura reached over. His hand felt tougher than she last remembered and looked to be healing. What had he been doing this past month? "I'm sure you'll become a chunin," she said.

If he and/or Naruto did become a chunin, what would happen to her during the next exams?

The question didn't matter. She found herself lost in his big, black eyes. He was so cute.

How far was it to his soul? 

Sakura moved her head closer.

"W-what is it?" Sasuke asked.

She turned her head down a little. "I've been fucking Ino," she said. She glanced up at him. "Does that bother you?"

He stared at her for a while, then said, "Maybe a bit jealous, but I'm not mad or anything."

"Jealous?" Sakura asked. She brought her hand up towards his face, unsure if he'd want to be touched by her right now. When he didn't respond either way, she felt his cheek. "Sasuke, I'm not ready for that with you."

"I know. I don't think I am, either. But I'm still jealous."

She looked him over, finding it hard to make eye contact, then just asked, "Pick me up?"

He tilted his head. "What?"

"Can you pick me up?" she asked again. She felt her face getting hot. "And pin me to the wall." She looked away from him. "That is, if you'd like to fool around a little, I'd like to like that." If he said he thought she was too heavy, she'd probably cry and kick him in the shin.

"Okay," he said, getting off the bed. He went close to her on the edge. She scooched up and wrapped her legs around his waist and he took her torso in his hands, lifting her up.

"I-is this alright?" she asked, placing her arms around his neck. He had picked her up before, but she got the impression that that was because of adrenaline. 

"You're not heavy, if that's what you want to know," he said, his face close and looking her in the eyes.

Her heart picked up as the heat on her cheeks completely took over. She slid her hands to his face and rushed hers forward. The way he kissed was different than Ino, but not bad, either. She liked the pressure on her lips, just as she liked it on her back. She felt both vulnerable and safe in his arms. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled the hand off his face, then stitched their fingers together and pushed the back of her hand into the wall. She gasped. Her legs and the wall might have been doing a lot of the work, but he was holding her up with one arm. Was there anything those two did that she didn't find sexy? Even when, or maybe especially so, he was nearly getting himself killed, she had found herself attracted to him, despite the fact that he might leave her. Maybe the fact that his fire could be so brief was why he turned her on so much. In comparison, Ino was like a flower hoping it was a perennial.

His hand let go of hers. Then she felt her head being tugged back by the hair. "O~oh!" she let out.

"You have a nice jaw line," Sasuke said. He began showing it his appreciation.  

 


End file.
